


Devil's Train

by Vociferous_Chaos



Series: One-Shots and Shorts [2]
Category: Original Work, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actor!Mark, Body Horror, Evil!Alex, Fantasy AU, Implied Suicide Attempt, RP writing, Songfic, rp stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vociferous_Chaos/pseuds/Vociferous_Chaos
Summary: Marc wakes up after attempting suicide to find himself by some train tracks
Series: One-Shots and Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685848
Kudos: 2





	Devil's Train

Marc shot up into a sitting position, gasping for breath as he held his chest. How was he alive? He had stabbed himself; he should be dead. He looked around at his surroundings, confused to find himself sitting by some train tracks. He stood up and looked around, cringing a little when a train whirred passed him. Once it was past, he stepped onto the tracks, starting to walk on them.

He heard a weird gurgling noise to his right and he turned to see a strange, black creature standing on top of an abandoned train car. Its body dripped like ink onto the ground, and its mouth hung open seemingly permanently, exposing its mouth that showed where the gurgling noise was coming from. It gracelessly fell off the cart but got right back up completely unfazed. It started towards him and he took steps back every step it took.

All of a sudden, it charged, causing Marc to turn back on the tracks and sprint away. He tripped but managed to catch himself, heart racing as he tried to get away from whatever the hell was chasing him. He threw a risky glance back and slowed his pace when nothing was there, stopping and gasping for air as he held his side. He doubled over and put his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

He stood back up straight and froze, staring wide-eyed at the… thing in front of him. Where its head should be was just stitched together skin and its body was an amalgamation of various parts. It was a horrifying creature, and black oozed through the stitches on its face, making it even harder to look at. He took multiple steps back, staring at the creature in disgust. Its face split down the center stitches and a garbled laugh bubbled out of it. Maggots fell out of the tear in its face and started crawling in the exposed flesh of the creature, eating the flesh down to the bone.

Marc’s face screwed up in horror, and he swallowed hard before sprinting off past it, still following the tracks. He didn’t hear it following and when he looked behind him, he was relieved to see it had not pursued. He couldn’t see it though and that concerned him, but he tried his best not to let it get to him as he continued down the tracks. The landscape was strange and he felt like he was in a plane parallel to the normal but rearranged.

He came to a slope that was steep and as he climbed he tried to rid his mind of the creeps. Within the foggy distance, he saw a silhouette that got bigger as he stepped, the train tracks were wet. He saw a shiny grin from afar like it was happy and as he got closer the guy’s appearance became more clear. He had tousled black hair and dark blue eyes with an icy blue ring around the pupils. His grin exposed sharper than average teeth, and a black tail swayed behind him, the tuft of fur at the end a dark red.

"It's a nice night for a walk, would ya mind if I joined you?" The guy asked, turning around to keep pace with Marc.

"Do what you wanna do," Marc said, getting a weird vibe from the guy.

"Well, that's great, 'cause I'm going to, and not to annoy you, but see I really have to ask what a young dude like you is doing out by the tracks? _You waiting on a train?_ " He questioned, facing Marc as his eyes flashed red and spiraled towards his pupil in a hypnotic way.

"Nah, man, let me explain."

"Alright."

"I'm minding my business, so maybe you should do the same. I’ve just been a witness to something sick and sadistic, so twistedly disgusting you should feel real lucky you missed it." He said, a shadow falling across his face as he recalled the horrifying creature.

"Oh, easy with the tongue, son, try to listen carefully. What you've seen is scary, but nothing when compared to me.” His grin widened and black wings unfurled from his back. “I could show you things to paint all your dreams haunted.” His fangs extended and his claws unsheathed, horns curling back on his head and his whole body shifting to a very demonic looking entity. The landscape and scenery around them shifted as well, taking on a hellish look that would terrify anyone. “ _I could make you scream if I wanted._ ”

The illusion snapped away and the guy wrapped his arm around Marc’s shoulder. “Or I can be the bee in your bonnet, your best friend forever.” He waved his other hand and a feather swirled between his fingers. “Two peas in a pod flocking like birds of a feather.” He flicked his wrist and the feather disappeared. He moved to stand in front of Marc, eyes gleaming. “And you never have a need to beg, work, or steal.” He held out his hand, the landscape and scenery around them shifting to the hellish look it had been. “If all this sounds worth it, then let's make a _deal_.”

The scenery changed back and the guy kept his hand out, swiping his tongue across his teeth as his shadow discretely slipped underneath Marc’s legs and floated above his head. “All you want in life for the price of _your soul_. All the money you can fold, power that you can hold.” His shadow started getting into Marc’s head, whispering thoughts into his ear and making him think they were his. “ _I'll put you in control._ ”

His eyes narrowed and the red spiraled towards his pupil again. “Only if you're down to roll down these train tracks tonight.”

The guy’s grin widened as Marc’s eyes turned red briefly and he took the guy’s hand, shaking it. "But where are we gonna go?"


End file.
